The Lonely Secrets
by candy-sama
Summary: Riku thinks he is everything that a girl wants. But Namine proves that Riku is wrong. She was not like what Riku thought. She is different. She is Namine. A RikuxNamine love story!


_"The best and most beautiful things in the world can't be seen, nor touched, but are felt in the heart."_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**School**

* * *

"_RIKU DARLING!"_

"_Honey!"_

"_Please be my boyfriend!"_

"_I want you to bear my child!"_

"_MARRY ME PLEASE!"_

A group of crazy-ass fangirls begin to run toward the certain guy having a long, spiky hair with the color of shining silver. He turns his back and a pair of blue green eyes now are now facing the fangirls. The fangirls let out a sigh as they watch those dreamy pair of eyes. The tall and well-builded body always get to catch all of the girls' attention.

"Why hello, ladies." He gives them his usual, killer-smile and the fangirls faint instantly right in the place.

_'What a group of easy girls. They are so stupid to be fooled by me.' _Riku thought in his mind. He still got his cool, collected face even he though he secretly disgust the fangirls in his heart.

"You look good as as usual, Riku-kun!"

"I love your clothes! You have such a nice fashion style!" One of the fangirl said, pointing at his clothes which were sleeveless, black shirt with a hint of yellow vest on top of it, complemented with his baggy pants. His revealing arms clothes really showed the girls his muscle.

"_Arigato, pretty thing,_" He said with his deep, seductive, manly voice and winked at the blonde girl.

"HE CALLED ME PRETTY! AND HE WINKED AT ME!" She screamed and ran away, unable to control her hormones.

Riku tried to hide himself being annoyed and looked at the fangirls again, "How can I help you ladies today?" He continued his charade with a another smile.

"We thought you would like to hang out with us in the karaoke!" The girl with short, brown hair squealed together with her other friends.

"Yeah Riku! You promised us yesterday!" The other girl in a red, revealing dress mentioned while hugging his arm and pressed her boobs on his arm seductively.

"Hey, no fair! You're hugging his arm with those giant things of yours!" The girls begin to fight over him until Riku starts to release his arm from the previous girl with a secret frown under his mask .

_'What a pain in the ass.'_

"I'm very sorry _ladies_ but my friend is currently waiting for me. I can't let him wait any longer. Please let me off for now." He gives them another cool, composed smile of his once again, making the fangirls nod and agree in everything he said

"Hey Riku! Hurry up will ya!" The cheerful-looking guy with unusual hairstyle named Sora shouted, distracting the fangirls surrounding Riku.

" Thank you ladies for the invitation anyways. _Ja ne._" He tilted his head and smiled for the last time to them. Riku took his leave and left the fangirl who were still trying to stand on their feet because of his smile.

"Let's get out of here." The silver haired guy said as soon as he reached to his best friend, Sora. Both of them began to walk away from the school.

"Man, that was tiring. Girls are so pathetic."

"Riku, don't be like that. Girls are not _all_ that bad. I'm sure there is a lot of nice, decent girls out there." Said Sora to his best friend, who is cleary in a bad mood.

"I doubt I will want to find one. Too lazy."

"Dammit Riku! You have so many choices of girls at school! Why don't you consider yourself lucky?"

"Shut up, Sora. They are all not worthy of me and did you see how they dressed up and how many make-up they put on their face? Their faces look like a freakin' plate full of colorful food!"

"It's called 'effort'. They are trying to please you! Damn, that girl with red dress had some guts to pressed her racks on your arm." The cheerful guy said to him, recalling the previous scene.

"I think that girl is a slut. Why would you press your racks to someone you don't even know? Girls are so easy to fool."

"Maybe you just need to-"

"You know what, let's just forget about this. Why don't we just hang out at the beach? Like usual? We can eat some sea-salt ice cream there?" Riku suggested as he scratch the back of his neck.

"Then I'll race you to the beach! The last one pays!" Said Sora, already sprinting right ahead Riku fastly.

"Oh no, you don't! I shall win!" Riku sprinted over Sora, trying to catching up with his idiotic friend until they reached to the beach.

* * *

**Beach**

* * *

Sora grabbed his munnies from his pocket and paid for the sea-salt ice creams. It's clear that Riku won. Riku was being so competitive that he already forget what happened before with the fangirls. Then they approached the beach's shores and sit together, watching the ocean waves as the bright, orange sun began to set. The refection of the ocean sparkled beautifully on Riku's eyes. He always had been very fascinated by the beach. He loved the fact that the ocean here looked really wide and ever-lasting. He hoped his friendship with Sora lasted forever just like the ocean. He and Sora have been best friends since they were babies. He grew up holding tightly to Sora and he would do anything to not hurt his beloved matters. He licked his sea-salt ice cream with his eyes still locked at the ocean until Sora's voice startled him.

"Oh crap! It's 6 p.m. already! I need to go, like, right now!" Sora said, worries flashed on this face.

"Right! You have a study date with that red-haired girl right? What's her name again.." Riku closed his eyes pretending to remember.

"It's Kairi! How can you forget her?" Sora replied with a grin but then suddenly realized what Riku said, "IT IS NOT A DATE! We only promised to study together!" Red tint was visible on Sora's face.

_'So he still has feelings with Kairi, huh..' _Riku thought on his head. Kairi was the only girl that he thought decent. In fact, he used to have a slight crush at this red-haired girl because of her anglic smile and, _of course_, her blue ocean eyes. Her eyes' color was also one of Riku's reason to love the ocean. But he sacrificed his feelings for Sora, who was so oblivious at his feeling of Kairi.

He snapped out of his mind and came to his senses, "Let's go then, I'll call a cab. It's on me."

"THANK GOD! You are such a life saver!" Sora's worried face changed into his stupid grin, showing his perfect, white teeth. Riku chuckled softly at him. _'Idiot.'_

"Let me buy a drink first, want anything?"

"Melon Soda! Thanks man!" Sora thanked him and then let Riku left for a minute as he sit back again.

Throwing away the popsicle's stick, he went over to the vending machine and chose 2 can of melon sodas. He looked up at the sky as he walked with 2 drinks on his hand, not noticing what was in front of him.

_**BUMP!**_

Riku felt a bump but did not feel any huge impact. The cans fell and so is the person who he bumped. She fell down at her back straight away.

He analyzed the girl sitting on the bench. She has a natural, soft-looking, blonde hair. Her pale skin looked really smooth and her white, lace dress really suits her along with the light blue sandals she's wearing. He also noticed her eyes. The color of her eyes were... ocean blue. _'So beautiful..' _He thought to himself but then snapped out of his mind instantly. Instead of offering a hand to help the girl, he bent down to take the fallen cans.

"Watch where you going next time, stupid." Riku spatted, expecting for the girl to start squeeling like any other girls.

But instead of what Riku was expecting, the blonde girl stood up by herself and began to dust her dress. She picked her drawing book, not noticing that her pencil was hidden under the sand.

"I'am sorry for walking with my head down, but you should apologize also for walking with your face up staring at the sky while walking," She spatted back, "_Sayonara_ then, I hope I'll never see you again." The girl turned her heels, leaving Riku dumbfounded.

Of course it was Riku's first time for being spatted back by a girl. A GIRL. Still half-shocked, Rikue noticed something shiny under the pile of sands. He reached for it and found a mechanical pencil with a name label on it says 'Naminé'.

_'So she's Naminé, huh..' _Riku smirked as he walks back to Sora and gave him one of the drinks. _'I hope I get to see her again..'_

* * *

**Alright, chapter 1 done! What do u think? I'm sorry for not updating my other story which is the 'Heart of Steel' recently! (it's a sasuino fanfic) Gomennn, I ran out ideas but I got ideas for this fanfic instead T.T I just felt like writing this so I decided to post this first. Read, review, and fav. please! I will update as fast as possible if the reviews will satisfy me a little~ (haha i'm so mean) follow for an update! See you soon!**


End file.
